Falling For Big Head, Gir's POV
by Cupcake Terrorist
Summary: After and accident in Zim s Lab Gir is turned human and everyone learn's Gir is actually a girl. And She's Falling for Dib Fast  This is my second Story  I DONT OWN INVADER ZIM! And Sorry for mistakes in spelling.  DERPY!
1. Nine In The After Noon

My eyes flew open and i was blinded by the sun "Oh i'm going to Middle skool with master!" i said to myself in a quit voice so i dont wake master. I decided to pickout someclothes, BUT WAIT ... On Friday one of master's machine's blewups turning me into a filthy human, And they figured out i was a girl..

I decided to go with my White shirt, Silver mini skirt, Cyan colored legging's, And white boot's And my doggy jacket that look's like my doggy suit

"Makin waffels.. Makin waffllalles" I sang panking lunch for me and master

"Gir what are you doin" Master groaned as he walked in rubbing his head

"Dody dody do... I'm Makin LUNCH!." I replied smiling

"Now Gir remember if anyone ask's you my sister from California... Do you understand"

"Yes My Lord!" I replied saluting

"ZIM!"

"DIB- FILTH!"

"BIG HEAD! :3"

"Gir... Wait your taking Gir to skool.. Why?

"I LIKE BABIES" I yelled ignoring his question, And evoiding eyecontact i did have a crush on Dib... But it could never happen. I sighed, it must have been a sad sigh cause they both broke they argument and stared at me

* * *

><p>"Lets get to skool.." I said heading of to the direction of the skool "I LIKE WAFFELS" I yelled trying to sound happy<p>

"Hi my name is Gir, I'm Zim'z Younger sister I LIKE BABIES!" I screamed after the mean teacher lady told me to say things cause it will eb the only time i get to talk "Whatever take the stupid empty seat next to Dib.." The lady said as she started a speach of being DOOMED! So i sat next to Big Head

I noticed a girl was staring at me her hair was purple and pointy she looked mad "hey big head who's she?" I whispered to Dib "Oh her? She's Zita don't mind her she's a mean chick, Your nicer then her." He replied, I looked down at my desk.. I could feel my face heat up. Why did i have to like him? He's always mean to master ..

After a while teh lunch bell rang

"Do you wanna sit near me and Gaz?" Big-Head asked "Uhh.. SURE!" I replied

Me and Big-Head were siting next to eachother. He kept cracking funny jokes and we kept laughing. Zita kept staring at me like she wanted to kill me "Dib, That pointy hair girl looks like she wants to kill me.." I said sounding a little scared "Just ignore her Gir." "GAH I CANT BELIEVE I GOT DETENTION FOR TWO WEEKS!" Master yelled slaming his waffels on the table "What detention?" I asked Raising an eyebrow and bitting my 'Soap Waffle.' "Detention is what you get when you get introuble." Gazzy Replied to me

The rest of the day was boeing atleast i had Gym WIth Gazzy

"WHAT I CANT GET DETENTION" I heard Gazzy yell at the teacher "Im sorry Gaz but thats unacceptable for you to play games in GYM, You have detention for two weeks Gaz Membrane" I heard teh teacher Reply. "SCREW YOU" Gazzy replied and then i heard a chashing noise.. It must have been her gameslave 2

"Hey Dibby can you walk with me home?'' I ran up to Dibby and said this "Sure you ready?" "Yeah lets go!"

"Wanna listen to a song Gir" Big-Head Offerd me a red matalic ear bud "Sure!" I Replied taking the ear bud and put it in my ear. The song was _'Nine in the afternoon'_ By Panic At the Disco!

I started to sing along out of pure CRAZYIES And Dibby started to sing along to.

_'Back to the street where we began_

_Feeling as good as lovers can, you know_

_Yeah, we're feeling so good_

_Picking up things we shouldn't read_

_It looks like the end of history as we know_

_It's just the end of the world_

_Back to the street where we began_

_Feeling as good as love, you could, you can_

_Into a place where thoughts can bloom_

_Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon_

_And we know that it could be_

_And we know that it should_

_And you know that you feel it too_

_'Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

_And your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could, 'cause you can, so you do_

_We're feeling so good, just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could, 'cause you can, so you do_

_We're feeling so good_

_Back to the street, down to our feet_

_Losing the feeling of feeling unique_

_Do ya know what I mean?_

_Back to the place where we used to stay_

_Man, it feels good to feel this way_

_And now I know what I mean_

_Back to the street, back to the place_

_Back to the room where it all began_

_Back to the room where it all began_

_'Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could, 'cause you can, so you do_

_We're feeling so good, just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could, 'cause you can, so you do_

_We're feeling so good, just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could, 'cause you can, so you do_

_We're feeling so good, just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon' _

We both started laughing "Your a great singer Gir" Dib said "You are TOO!" I yeleld as a replied.. We were having so much fun i didnt relize we were at my house "I'll Se you tomarow Gir" Dib waved as he turned "I'll See you tomaroow! DIBBEH!" I yelled and i entered my house and shut the door behing me

_"I Love you Dibby" _I said to myself as i sat on the couch.


	2. Robot Cinderella

Oh If only Gir knew that there was a certain purple pointy haired girl was watching then walk home.

* * *

><p>I flipped through the channels. The 'Angry Monkey Show' Wasnt on. "Hmm.." I grabbed my wallet "I guess it's time to go shopping, cause well" I stoped to look at the calender "I't migh be nice to have some new cloth's for skool. I wrote a note for master<p>

_'Master, I left to get some clothes and food -Gir'_

Then i was on my way to the store

"Hmm.. This is cute" I said picking up a dress that was blue and silver with sparkels it was 150$ "Nope.." i said setting it down and looking to the ceiling

"Blueberry waffle mix... That sounds yummy!" I said grabbing three box'z

"GIR WHERE WERE YOU?" Mater yelled when i entered the house "Went food shoping did you see the not i left youz?" I replied "GAHH NEVER MIND" Master yelled..

_**TO THE NEXT DAY!**_

Me and Gazzy met up to walk to skool

"So Gazzy, who do toy like?" I asked "Uhh.. No-one, why?" "Oh.. I dont know just wondering.." I sighed "Hey you know Zita?" "That pointy purple haired gir?" "Yeah" "Yup!"

"Some people say she stuffz her Bra, AND WERE IN 8TH GRADE" "Wow.." I Bet Dib likez her "GAZ I THOUGHT I SAID WAIT FOR ME" I heard Big-Head yell Running down the street "AND WHERES ZIM?" "HE IS AT HOME SICK I LEFT HIME SOME WAFFELS AND SOUP SO HE CAN EAT THAT while im not there" I replied as he caught up to us. Why did he have to be so adorible? I kept saying to myself

"CRAP.." "whats wrong" Dib asked kinda well i don't know. "I LEFT MY LUNCH AT HOME!" "You can have mine i normally dont eat lunch anyway" Gaz said handing me a brown paper bag. "thanks!" I said as we pushed trough the skool doors.

"Hey Dib" Zita came out of nowhere and shoved me into a locker and stood next to Dib "Oh hey Zita, Gir are you OK?" Dib asked "Yeah I'll see you later in homeroom" I waved off fallowing Gaz to our lockers "God i'm sorry that.. SlUT. Pushed you into a locker" Gaz whispered slaming her locker

"Kids We are doing a play.. We are preforming Cinderalla." The mean teacher said to us "Whats cinderella and whats a play?" I looked up at Dib who was taller then me by a few uh.. i dont know. "Its a play about a girl who has a step mum and two step sisterz." He replied "Oh."

"YOU" The mean teacher pointed at me "You will be cinderella" "Uhh.. OK." I replied kinda scared "AND YOU" She pointed to Dib "Will be the Prince" "Uhh.." For a moment i couldof sowrn his face was pink for second

The teacher gave us the scripts.. And who is who.. OH SUN OF A BANANA ZITA IS ONE OF THE STEPSISTER's D:

"Dont feel bad Gir it's not like she will mean it and i will be backstage and Gaz will be one of the step sister's" Dib said to me as we walked to the lunch room Zita would'nt stop staring at me, When did i become so mature? Gahh

"where's Gaz?" I asked "She must be in lunch detention.." He replied, We sat next to eachother "Aliens.." He whispered to me "THROW THE CHEESE!" I yeeled hitting someone in the face with cheese "Nice shot HI-5!" He said hitting my hand Playfully?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok Guys I'm Ending it here I've had a rough day and i feel like im gonna faint <strong>

**Well see ya.**


	3. THAT PIECE OF BANANA :

**THIS CHAPPIE IS LONGER I PROMISE IT IS! I DONT OWN IZ BUT I WISH I DIDZ :D **

* * *

><p>The rest of the say went on normally but... Zita kept hitting me in the head with paper balls<p>

"oww" I said uncrumbling the paper

_'Meet me behind the skool after skool -Zita'_ I crumbled it and put it in my pocket it was a useless not rightz? MAn i hope mastah iz ok Mini Moose might not be able to handle Zim'z anger...

TIME SKIPZZZ

I was standing outside after skool... Then Zita showed up_ "Hello... Gir was it?" _ Zita said walking towards me.. "YUPEHZ!" I said happily

SHE PUSHED ME THAT PIECE OF BANANA PUSHED ME INTO THE MUD!

_"Listen Gir..."_ She said when she started kicking me _"I've liked Dib longer than you know, I have THIS ENTIRE SKOOL WRAPPED AROUND MY FINGER SO DON'T FUCK WITH ME OR MY CRUSH SLUT..' _ She screamed still kicking me she finally stoped _"I mean it.."_ She said turning away

I started to get up grabing my now probably broken side almost screaming. i kept quiet through her kicking and screaming but i couldn't hold it in

I started on my way home i couldnt help my self i was crying harder and harder i stoped as the last clear immage of a house with electriciyt revolving in the front yard. I finnally colapsed to the ground and i couldnt move or speak

One hand covering my mouth and the other on my bruised side i could hear someone yelling my name before i fainted

MOAR TIME SKIPZZEAYS

i woke up in a lab on a cot. My side had stuff on it "Gir you're awake" I heard Big-head's cheery voice yell from my right "What happend?" I asked trying to stand up "Well i found you on the side walk and you looked like someone tried to kill you.." He said looking at the ground "Dib" I said patting a spot on the cot that had room for him to sit. In my effort's to get up i failed. All the memories and things Zita did came back.. But i just couldnt tell him.. "I just fell on some rocks" i said as he sat down "But there are no rock's around here that could do that much dammege.. What really happend?" He asked me looking into my eyes i had to say it "Fine Zita had got mad at me... Kay?" I said refussing to make eye contact with the wonderful conserned creature in my pressence... DID I JUST SAY THAT ?

"hat time is it?" I asked "8:00"He simply replied "Can you bring me home?" I asked kinda scared "SURE" He said "Thanks i said grabing his shoulder like it was life suport

**(AN:/ Lol once i was at a lake and i was wearing flipflops so i slipedd leaving me to cling to a root screaming "LIFE SUPORT!" lol.. I'll shutup now )**

**MORE TIME SKIPPEYS! **

It was friday when i woke up RAVE TONIGHT! YUSH !

In homeroom a new girl came in "Hi im Rose!" She said She had green hair with red polka dots and a black dress and black boot's "You can sit next to Gir" The mean teacher lady pointed to a magicly empty seat nest to me (NOT DIB's SEAT) "hi rose im Gir" I said holding out my hand she shook it in return "Rose" She said hapily

Through first period and the other's she was in all my classes :3

It was lunch now "ROSE! HERE SIT HERE!" I screamed calling to Rose she was nice her and Gazzy got along nice "Hey guy's while ZIm and Dib ar'nt here wanna go to a RAVE with me?" I asked "I guess so" Gazzy said "Uhh..? Sure" Rose said

The rest of the day went lonely then gym came

"PICK TEAMS OF THREE!" the gym teacher yelled Gazzy and Rose ran to me "Hey Gir!" Rose said "Sup" Gaz said not looking up from her game slave 5 "So Rose what part are you in Cinderella?" I asked "I'm the mom"

IT was rave time!

You Guy's excited "Sure" "I guess so.. But why couldnt i get to bring my game slave?" Gaz whined "Cause" I said "YES I CANT WAIT TO DANCE" "Oh god no... Please GOD NO" Gaz said cutting Rose off "What is it?" I asked Gaz "Iggins and two bro's" She said pointing to three boy's staring at us "Let's sit down and get some dinner" Rose sugested. "Hey Babes" Said the boy Gaz Pointed to Iggns was it oh god this Rave was gonna suck "Get way from me" Gaz said pushing Him "Aww CUmon babe" Iggins said Putting his hand on her hip

"So what do you girls do for FUN?" One of the other two boys asked as teh karoke persone stoped "We like to sing" Rose said me and Gaz stared at her "SIng us a song" Iggins said "You hear that they want a song" Gaz said

Oh they want a song do they...? Then a SONG THEYLLL GET!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok soo what song are they gonna sing? Where are they? WHY IS ZITA A BIOTCH? WHY DO I LIKE CUPCAKES? MANY ANSWERS AND A SONG NEXT TIME :3<strong>

**-DERPY OUT **

**PS**

**Dont be afraid to review Should i keep going? **


End file.
